


Honeymoon

by DoreyG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “I swear I did check the weather forecast beforehand, but… Apparently the weather didn’t agree with it.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



“What a great start to the honeymoon,” she said, her teeth chattering.

“I am sorry about this,” he said apologetically, hunched guiltily by the fire they’d hastily managed to build. “I swear I did check the weather forecast beforehand, but… Apparently the weather didn’t agree with it.”

She mock glared at him for a moment, and then lost the battle completely and grinned instead. It was only a few short steps until she could sink down by his side, lean comfortably against his shoulder. “I could say that I’d never forgive you, that this has ruined our entire honeymoon beyond repair and that I am truly hurt by all of this…”

“Ginny.”

“But I’d just be teasing,” she finished solemnly, and turned so she could look him in the face. “Would I prefer to be on a broomstick, soaring high above the mountains with you? Yes. Would I prefer not to be sitting by a hastily constructed fire, wondering if the door is strong enough to keep this storm out for a few hours more? Also yes. But, let’s face it, this is far from the worst thing that’s happened to us.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed slowly. And, when she continued to grin, started to slowly smile. “I guess when you’ve saved the world from a magical maniac in your teens everything else pales a bit in comparison.”

“Exactly!”

“It’s just…” He sighed, rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment. She took the opportunity to lean in closer, slide her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. “I wanted this to be perfect, you know? We’ve waited so long for this and been through so much, I just wanted us to have something special instead of a sudden winter storm in the middle of nowhere.”

“I get that,” she said soothingly, and held him until he finally sighed and twisted and started holding her in turn. “But we have each other, don’t we?”

“The last I checked, yeah,” Harry said, a touch wryly with his arms tight around her and his face nuzzled firmly into her hair.

“So it’s already something special,” she said softly, and tilted her head back until their eyes met again. “And it’s already perfect. How could it not be, when we’re both alive and I have you sitting right next to me?”

He studied her for a long moment, and then very slowly started to smile again. He had a lovely smile, she was so glad that it’d started to emerge more often. “I’m so glad that I have you.”

“Same,” she agreed, instantly, and leaned up to give him a kiss.


End file.
